1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable and compact motion simulator apparatus, and more particularly, to a motion simulator system designed to simulate motion for a person playing an interactive computer game or participating in a virtual reality experience. Such motion simulators can also be adopted for viewing a visual theater presentation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Motion simulators for training, and amusement are well known in the art. Aircraft simulators for use by the military and airlines incorporate highly sophisticated hydraulic drive systems often offering up to six degrees of freedom. Amusement rides offering motion simulation have typically employed technology very similar to the high fidelity aircraft training simulators while somewhat reducing complexity and cost. A typical system employs a platform having an occupant station which incorporates a means for visual simulation through motion picture or computer-generated scenery imaging. The occupant platform is mounted on or suspended from multiple actuators which impart motion to the platform. Alternatively, the occupant platform is mounted on a multiple-gimbal system with multiple actuators to generate motion. The number and mounting locations of the actuators are determined in engineering tradeoffs for size of the actuators and the equations of motion to be used for the simulation. The continuum of tradeoff between complexity and range of motion has yielded a large number of patented designs.
For amusement rides and motion theater applications, aircraft training simulators are often too large in size, too complex in installation, and too costly to maintain and operate. The solution lies in miniaturization which can reduce the cost of motion simulators in two major ways. Firstly, motion simulators are re-packaged to decrease the overall system size without reducing any range of motion. Decreasing the system size tends to have a cascading effect on the motion base size and component size. Ultimately, the miniaturized motion simulators can be housed in standard commercial building structures. Numerous patent designs have been found to follow this path. Secondly, motion simulators are simplified by reducing the range of motion. Since the required performance for amusement rides or motion theater applications are not as vigorous and stringent as the aircraft training simulators, the exact equations of motion can be modified to maintain the level of excitement with simpler installation. Such simplification reduces hardware compexity as well as demand on computing power to run the simulation. Numerous existing patented designs have been the results of trading off the complexity of the motion system against the range of motion.
All but few of the miniaturization efforts have been directed to optimize commercially or institutionally owned motion simulators. Personal ownership has not been practical because 1) the large size of the system that cannot be practically adopted for home use, 2) a complex system that cannot be reasonably installed and maintained by most people, and 3) the high costs of the motion system and dedicated computer required to run the simulation.
Innovation in the areas of home computing have vastly improved the fidelity of computer games at home. With multi-media presentation, the computer game experience often encompasses visual effects through the graphics display on the video monitor and audio effects through the monitor speakers. But game related hardware are often limited to control devices such as joystick, control pedals, yoke, etc. Motion simulators, which have been proven commercially, are capable of enhancing the home computer game experience to a new level. With the computing power required for complex motion simulation becoming available in most home computers, the prerequiste for home use motion simulation is met. But such adoption is not trivial, the motion simulators have to be miniaturized to an extent that has not been achieved in all known designs. And, they have to be constructed with simplicity and ingenuity to get the cost down to an economically viable level.
From the design standpoint, such motion simulators have to be low-cost and they have to be able to create a sense of motion that can add to the sensation of computer game play. At the same time, the motion simulators have to be small and portable to be accepted by the users. They also have to be simple to install and maintain.
There have been several noted efforts in miniaturization of motion simulators. The "portable simulator apparatus", patented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,480 and U.S. Pat No. 5,509,806 (continuation in part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,480) to T. Ellsworth dated May 31, 1994 and Apr. 23, 1996 respectively, affords a mobile and transportable motion simulator. Yet the miniaturized system consists of several roadable trailers.
In another known prior-art system, the monitor game machine patented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,407 by Manabe dated Oct. 23, 1984 offers a 2 degree-of-freedom system the size of a small compact vehicle.
In two other known prior-art systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,708 to Nordella dated Jun. 11, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,462 to Denne in Feb. 25, 1997, the motion simulators have been brought down to the size of a chair. Even with the amiable efforts, both designs have come short of being suitable for home use or personal ownership.
The last prior-art system worth mentioning in the current context is the design patented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,610 by Chou dated Aug. 10, 1982. This motion simulator in this patent is a large system for commercial application.
None of the above patents suggest a truly portable motion simulator or system that can simulate motion for a person playing an interactive computer game or participating in virtual reality experience. Such motion simulators can also be adopted for viewing a visual theater presentation.